


disenchantix

by digimon100



Series: anti winx [1]
Category: Winx Club
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9853790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digimon100/pseuds/digimon100
Summary: the anti winx version of enchantix





	

disenchantix oh disenchantix  
evil powder  
evil power   
disenchantix evil power shocking through my veins  
evil dark  
destruction dimension   
powerful disenchantix  
evil vision  
evil power winx  
disenchantix


End file.
